bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Listen to the Word of God
A collection of VeggieTales stories that all have a theme of listening. It is the second compilation video to incorporate the new character designs. It also features veggie kid interviews. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob mentions how they've been getting a lot of questions about listening lately. He mentions it being problems with doing what your parents tell you, chores, school, behavior, Sunday school, anything. Larry thinks that's pretty bad. Bob says they've prepared some stories about listening that will help out all the kids with questions. Larry wonders where the popcorn is. Bob says not to butter himself up again. After "Josh and the Big Wall," Junior comes in and wonders what's going on. Larry says they're sharing stories about listening. Junior knows of a great story about listening. It's about listening to your parents. Bob thinks it's a great thing to be sharing, especially since a lot of the letters dealt with listening to parents. After "Pistachio," Pa Grape comes in and hears about what's happening. Bob welcomes Pa Grape to the show. Pa Grape knows another great listening story. It involves the Mighty Man of Valor. Bob thinks he knows what story he's talking about. Pa Grape says he's right and rolls the film. After "Gideon: Tuba Warrior," everyone think all the stories have been great. Larry thinks he has an unusual story to share which they may think not have a listening theme to it. Bob wonders why. Larry says they'll see, but they could probably understand some purpose from it once they watch it. After "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" and "Larry Learns to Listen," Bob thinks he can see why the previous story had a listening theme to it. Larry says it could tie into listening to your parents. Bob says it's time to talk about what they learned today. In "Josh and the Big Wall," they learned that listening to God will always have good results no matter how crazy things may seem. In "Pistachio," they learned that it's important to listen to your parents because they know what's right. In "Gideon: Tuba Warrior," we learned that you need to listen and trust God to be victorious. In "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space," we learned that it's important to listen to your parents in what they teach you and your peers, otherwise you may end up in trouble. Junior thinks the show was great, and all the veggies sign off. Stories Included TheLordHasGiven.jpg|Josh and the Big Wall 5cd99280-fd3c-4710-ab42-8c38db7163a2.jpg|Pistachio gideontubawarrior.jpg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior LBAFFOS2 117.jpg|LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space Silly Songs Included Pizzaangel.jpg|Pizza Angel Sneezeifyouneedto.jpg|Sneeze If You Need To 424by292 NoahSS still.jpg|My Golden Egg Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Promised Land * The Lord Has Given * Keep Walking * The Lord Has Given (Reprise) * Promised Land (Reprise) * Listen To Your Parents * The Great Calzone * You Know Enough * Meatballs at Night * The Great I Am * It's Laura's Fault * It's Lenny's Fault * Larry Learns to Listen Cast * Larry (Josh, Gelato, Gideon, LarryBoy) * Bob * Junior (Pistachio) * Jimmy (News anchor) * Jerry (News anchor) * Pa Grape (Wood maker, Angel) * Tom * Scooter (Art, Officer Scooter) * Archibald (Army commander) * Percy * The French Peas (Jericho soldiers, Gideon's brothers) * Scallion #1 * Scallion #2 * Mr. Nezzer (Moses, The Great Calzone, Mideanite) * Old Man Zucchini * Gelato's brothers * Madame Blueberry (Fairy) * The ducklings * Laura * Lenny * The Fib * The Peach * Lisa Asparagus * Captain Mike * Scallion #3 * Rosie * Ma Grape * Percy's dad * Lil Pea Trivia * Bob mentions when Larry accidentally buttered himself instead of the popcorn from "Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More" Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Phineasnferb